onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Geppetto
Geppetto, formerly known as Fairytale Boy, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the first episode of the first season. He is portrayed by guest star Tony Amendola and co-star Michael Strusievici, and is the Enchanted Forest counterpart of Marco. Geppetto is based on a character of the same name from the children's story, Pinocchio. History Many years later, Geppetto carves a wooden puppet out of an enchanted tree he names Pinocchio, who magically comes alive with speech and movement. He grows to love Pinocchio like his own son. One day, Pinocchio and Geppetto are among the crowd in the village when the Evil Queen approaches searching for Snow White. The Queen threatens the people willing for information on her enemy's whereabouts, but no one seems to know anything about that. Geppetto confronts the Evil Queen by saying they are good people and don't deserve to suffer, to which she exposes a prisoner of hers, that will face execution only for having showed loyal to Snow White. At some time, after a serious accident at sea with a ferocious whale, Pinocchio sacrifices the only life jacket aboard for his father. The next day, the two washed onto shore, and Geppetto is alive due to the life jacket. To his immense grief, Pinocchio is dead and has reverted to a wooden puppet. He pleads for the Blue Fairy's help, who then turns Pinocchio into a real human boy. She stresses that Pinocchio will only stay as a real boy if he remains brave, truthful and unselfish. Later, Geppetto is visited by the Blue Fairy. She asks Geppetto to build a wardrobe from a magical tree, which can protect two people from the Evil Queen's curse. Along with the prophecy of Snow White's unborn child who will one day break the curse in twenty-eight years, mother and daughter must go through the wardrobe together. However, when Geppetto learns the curse will affect everyone in the Enchanted Forest, he demands for his son to be one of the two that goes through the wardrobe to safety. Jiminy tries to dissuade him from this bargain, but he snaps at the cricket to stay out of his business. Additionally, Geppetto takes a jab at Jiminy for never being able to make up for what he did to his parents. The Blue Fairy reluctantly agrees to Geppetto's request so he can carve the wardrobe. At the war council meeting with Snow White, Prince Charming and various other party members, the Blue Fairy lies and says the wardrobe can only protect one person. They agree to send a pregnant Snow White through the wardrobe, but on the day the curse is cast, she goes into labor and births a daughter, Emma, just as Geppetto also finishes with the wardrobe. The Blue Fairy rushes to ask him to tell Snow White the truth, and allow mother and daughter to go into the wardrobe. Out of concern for his son, he does not follow her request, but instead makes Pinocchio promise he will take care of Emma, before sending him into the cabinet. After Geppetto informs Snow White that the cabinet is finished, Prince Charming takes his infant daughter, Emma, and puts her in the closet to be transported away so she can grow up in another land and be unaffected by the curse. Shortly following this, the curse engulfs Geppetto and the other inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest. }} Family ---- Trivia *The fact that the Blue Fairy asks Geppetto to craft the magic wardrobe suggests that he is the only carpenter known to create things out of enchanted wood. *When he first meets Jiminy, he has an American accent. As he grew older, he has an Italian accent. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. *Geppetto appears in Henry's storybook in "Pilot",File:101Wardrobe.jpg "The Stranger" and "Going Home".File:311Page.png *Geppetto's name appears on the list Tamara has in "The Evil Queen".File:220ListOfNames.png References fr:Geppetto de:Geppetto it:Geppettojjggb v Category:Male Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters